


⭐ Stray Kids - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Group Energy Analysis [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The Group Energy Analysis reading covers the energetic influence each individual has on the collective group energy. Because this reading focuses more on single lines of energetic influence these readings are not always indicative of personality or core energy.[Subject] Stray Kids[Medium] None[Deck Used] Wisdom of The Oracle and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Group Energy Spread - original design by me[Time] 1 hour[Reading Performed] October 18, 2018[Original Post Date] October 20, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ Stray Kids - Group Energy Analysis - Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading these again just in case my blog gets wiped from Tumblr. I currently post a lot more stuff there, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested. Links and stuff are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [firexfelix](https://tmblr.co/ZH_Tka2ca6Esj)

_[A group energy reading for the kpop group Stray Kids, officially debuted in 2018 under JYP Entertainment. For this reading, I focused on the group’s energy leading up to their debut and did a small predictive reading of what you can expect to see of them through the rest of 2018 and into 2019. I then followed that up with pulling a card for each member to gauge their individual energy lines that link into the groups projected energy. In order to do the first segment of the reading I read the beginning summary on their Wikipedia page, and then for the individual members I looked at their profiles on the kprofiles website where I focused on their stage names, real names, positions in the group, the year they were born, and their zodiac signs.]_

  
  


Just to be as transparent as possible, I have done this reading once before, but in my opinion, it didn’t really make the guys look very good. There seemed to be a lot of negative energy being created within the group by three specific people and a lot of that energy was being directed towards one person specifically. It was enough of a shit show that I not only felt really uncomfortable posting the reading, but I also had a hard time actually completing the reading at all. Because I still get requests for this reading, I’ve decided to redo it, but if shit looks bad again, just know that I’m not explicitly trying to stir shit up or making anyone look bad. This is just how the energy is playing out within the group and, of course, it doesn't always specifically reflect the personalities of the individuals, it just shows what they are contributing to the group in terms of energy.

 

  
  


This first set here is the energy around the first meeting, or the collective energy once all nine of them were officially introduced to each other, their energy around working together and working towards debut, and their energy around the official debut. Their energy upon meeting (Poised + Not For You (Reversed)) was a bit weird because I was more so focused in on one person who was very nervous about talking to the others. I figured it was up to one of them being from an English speaking country and when I looked at their profiles to confirm that I saw that there are two of them that are from Australia, however, there was only one of them that was really nervous about talking. And it wasn’t like he couldn’t talk, it was more like he just didn’t feel like could and because of that, he felt more disconnected from everyone else. Other than that, everyone was carrying that “poised” energy and was pretty cordial with everyone. 

The energy around them working together (A Leg Up (Reversed) + Round and Round (Reversed)) was where things got tenser. It was more so around the music and the production of the music. There are like one or two people who contribute the most and then it seems like those people sometimes don’t let anyone else touch what they are doing. And yes, they can all still be credited even if they just contribute a single word to the lyrics. Sometimes just being present in the room can give you a credit on the song. That being said, there were two people specifically that were like saying, “I want to _try,_ can’t I at least _try?_ ” So, I assume there are a couple of people that are more pushed aside when it comes to music production and that causes a lot of tension in addition to the people who flat-out want to work alone. The “round and round” aspect shows that the same behavior and subsequent arguments occurred over and over again within this timeframe.

The energy around them when they officially debuted (Higher Power + Soul Mates) matches what I usually get from Idol groups when they debut. It’s a lot of positive energy because it’s official, they’re there, they’re in the game, they made it. A lot of this energy is around the moment of the official debut, like the moment the video was released or the album dropped or whatever they were doing. It was just a bigger sense of release for them because I guess before that anything they put out before was either “testing” or “filler” in their eyes.

  
  


This set here is what I have for the outlook through the rest of 2018 and through to the end of 2019. This is, unfortunately, very similar to what I had for them before. It seems that someone in the group, the one that I was seeing being bullied by other members and also people on their staff could be pushed out of the group, removed, or just decide to quit.

The first set (Mending + Time To Go) is literally so fucking devious because it matches up with what I saw in terms of how members of their staff also partake in targeting this one individual. Basically, what this is is that the staff is going to complain along with the other members about the problems that the group has and it’s all going to fall onto this person who is being targeted or bullied in the group. Most likely this person does lash out because… you know… he’s the odd one out, and to “mend” this situation, the company, who may be oblivious to the real situation will just remove him from the group. There’s no struggle here though. Just like before he will be more than happy to leave, even now it’s like he has this mantra of, “please, get me the fuck out of here,” running through his head, but he might not make the first move and ask to leave or ask for things to change because, one, it’s his job and dream, and two, he’s afraid to stand up for himself when there’s like 15 people against him.

This decision will actually cause more upset within the group (Happy, Happy (Reversed)) as the members who are more detached from the issues, the ones who weren’t really connected emotionally and were just looking at it as a job will be really put off by the fact that they pretty much watched someone be bullied out of the group. Literally, it’s like the group will be split in half and it looked like three against three with one on the outskirts trying to make everything look chill. I assume that’s the leader guy. The combination of the final cards (Regeneration (Reversed) + A Change In Wind (Reversed)) is like imploding. It’s like the same shit continues to happen but it’s being done openly and there’s just a lot of tension there. This is a bit more dramatic than what it was before in terms of how everything ends up, but the one member potentially leaving and this causing more tension within the group is what I saw before for them, unfortunately.

**The Reading:**

  
  


  * 2 of Pentacles — **Bang Chan** (Leader, 1997, Libra)
  * Wheel of Fortune — **Woojin** (1997,  Aries)
  * The Chariot — **Lee Know** (1998, Scorpio)
  * King of Wands — **Changbin** (1999, Leo)
  * The Hanged Man — **Hyunjin** (2000, Pisces)
  * 2 of Cups (Reversed) + 10 of Swords — **Han** (2000, Virgo)
  * The Magician — **Felix** (2000, Virgo)
  * 7 of Pentacles + 8 of Pentacles — **Seungmin** (2000, Virgo)
  * 5 of Swords — **I.N** (2001, Aquarius)



For the whole spread, there’s not really a show of the direct targeting shit that I saw before, however, the only negative aspect in this spread is in the same position as the original spread. The 2 of Cups reversed and the 10 of Swords are in what I believe to be the same position as the 9 of Swords and either the 7 or 8 of Wands was in the reading I did for them before. The individuals that were shown to be targeting him before seem to be completely detached from him now as does everyone else. The three individuals who were more “detached” from the group are still in that same mode as well.

So the 2 of Pentacles and the Wheel of Fortune are very connected in terms of balancing and actually moving things along within the group, however, the Wheel of Fortune has more authority than the 2 of Pentacles in spite of him being the leader. Image-wise, I was seeing this as the Wheel of Fortune being the one to man the wheel of the boat, while the 2 of Pentacles kept hold of the sails. They work together and they are kind of observing everyone else without actually stepping in with a lot of the more serious issues in the group. If they do it’s like they are more likely to bring up that they have a job to do and they can’t be messing around with this kind of nonsense in terms of members getting under each other's skin. They’re more cut and dry with it, but not out of a sense not caring but more so because they don’t know what to do and they don’t want to let it trickle out to the staff or the company or the fans, I guess?

The Chariot, The Magician, and the individual who has the 7 and 8 of Pentacles are the ones who are more detached from the group emotionally and are more in line to work and stay focused on the goals of the group as well as their own personal goals and aspirations. They’re all a little bit more self-involved but not in a way that negatively impacts the group. They’re all just very determined to make things work and make a name for themselves, and because of that the three of them stick to what they know they can do well and don’t really try to step out of line. They are looking at this as a real career and are trying to not waste the opportunity.

The King of Wands, The Hanged Man, and the 5 of Swords are the ones that were, in the previous spread, kind of targeting someone in the group. All of them in the previous spread had much more negative cards associated with them, and one of them even had a card that was very blatantly showing that low energy was being shot at the targeted individual. Here they are all detached from the target, detached from each other, but are all in this weird state of being completely wrapped up in their egos. Literally, the cards that each of them has reflects their Sun Sign, showing that they are completely wrapped up in the energy projected through their core wall, which would be their egos. 

So, I would assume that something has actually been done, or something was noticed and the three of them got called out for targeting the other individual and they are now like… almost seething over it. It’s almost like they’re not playing on the same team anymore, they all kind of have it out for each other. Even the youngest one with the 5 of Swords is almost like, plotting against everyone else in some way or he’s anticipating something. Even he could be the one to leave at some point.

Then last, but not least, there is Han who has the reversed 2 of Cups and the 10 of Swords. In the previous spread, he had the 9 of Swords and this makes me think he’s reached the breaking point and that may have been what caused the other three who were targeting him to sort of break apart. Maybe he did actually speak up about it? Either way, that reversed 2 of Cups shows that he is exiled in a sense from the rest of the group. This may not be literal, he may have exiled himself because he feels like he caused trouble or he got the other members in trouble by speaking up for himself. If that’s the case, maybe that would be how the staff or company would see him as being the problem when it comes to the potential of trying to “mend” the group by getting rid of him. 

Overall, this is a very, very low-vibe, very emotional set here. If I was reading these two cards together with no other context it would look like a really bad breakup that has caused someone to completely break down and disconnect not only from the other person but their own ability to process the loss of that relationship. It’s a very numb sensation and that goes along with all of this still energy between the three of them who are focused on the work, the three of them who are sort of seething in their ego, and the two of them at the top who are just trying to keep things together for the sake of work and also just because it’s a shitty situation to be in. 

That’s all I have for the reading. Sorry if it’s a bit confusing, I was trying to remember some of what I had gotten in the previous reading for context, but I usually forget the readings once I’m done with them and I did delete that reading as well. I hope it was still at least a little bit interesting for some of you.

Thanks for reading! :)

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
